jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nokia N-Gage
The N-Gage (a pun on engage) is a PDA combining features of a telephone and a handheld game system from Nokia, announced on 4 November 2002 and released on 7 October 2003. It runs the original Series 60 platform on Symbian OS v6.1. Its original development codename was Starship. N-Gage attempted to lure gamers away from the Game Boy Advance and Jeremy Gear by including mobile phone functionality. This was unsuccessful, partly because the buttons, designed for a phone, were not well-suited for gaming and when used as a phone the original N-Gage was described as resembling a taco, which led to its mocking nickname "Taco phone". Nokia introduced the N-Gage QD in 2004 as a redesign of the original "Classic" N-Gage, fixing widely criticized issues and design problems. However, the new model was unable to make an impact, and with only 2 million units sold in its two years, the N-Gage and its QD model were a commercial failure, unable to challenge their Nintendo and JeremySoft rival. Games * Ashen * Asphalt Urban GT * Asphalt: Urban GT 2 * Atari Masterpieces vol 1 * Atari Masterpieces vol 2 * Barakel * Bomberman * Call of Duty * Computeropolis (video game) * Cland Ann * Catan * Caleb's Madness Adventures 5: A Heroes Fortune * Civilization * Colin McRae Rally 2005 * Crash Nitro Kart * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey * FIFA Football 2004 * FIFA Football 2005 * Furryous * Flo-Boarding * Frantic Mayhem Royale * Glimmerati * Greeny Phatom: The Video Game * High Seize * Jeremy Fight 2 * JeremyToons Sports * JeremyToons Neo Adventures * Jeremy Adventure N * JeremyToons 2 * JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart * RandomWorks All-Star Nitro Kart * Jaybross 2 * The Jaybross Multi 2004 * The Jaybross Multi 2005 * The Jaybross Mutli 2006 * Jaybross Bomb Crushers * Kururin Paradise * King of Fighters Extreme * Little Girl's Adventure * Marcel Desailly Pro Soccer * Mile High Pinball * Mitchell Van Morgan 7 * MLB Slam! * MotoGP * NCAA Football 2004 * ONE * Operation Shadow: Theatres of War * Pandemonium * Planetokio: Energy Reloaded * Planetokio: Revolution * Pool Friction * Pathway to Glory * Pathway to Glory: Ikusa Islands * Payload * Pocket Kingdom: Own the World * Puyo Pop * Puzzle Bobble VS * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Red Faction * Requiem of Hell * Rifts: Promise of Power * The Roots: Gates of Chaos * Sangofighter * Sega Rally Championship * The Sims Bustin' Out * Snakes * SonicN (Sonic Advance) * Space Impact * Spider-Man 2 * SSX Out of Bounds * Super Monkey Ball Jr. * Super Plusha * SuperTux * System Rush * Tj's World: Rollerskate Rampage * Tj's World: Jtmurd's Revenge * TechWars * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Team Stealth Action * Tomb Raider * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Virtua Tennis * Warhammer 40,000: Glory in Death * Worms World Party * WWE Aftershock * X-Men Legends * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse * Xanadu Next Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game Category:Consoles